never jump to conclusions
by jaeka
Summary: An accident at a crime scene uncovers something unexpected for Grissom. GS, NOC WIP
1. Default Chapter

Grissom and Charlotte are processing a crime scene. Charlotte is standing behind the bedroom door attempting to tape lift some unidentified fibers when an inexperienced police officer barges through the door effectively slamming Charlotte into a picture hanging on the wall.

"God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were behind there" gasps the officer, he turns to a already prickly Grissom who's now heading straight for Charlotte, the officer watches her fall without helping. He figures he had just better stay out of their way.

Charlotte starts to fall to the ground; Grissom is there to grab her under her shoulders to stop her from falling back too far.

"Are you alright" Grissom asks

"Yeah, I guess, but my blood is now a part of this crime scene! I reply.

Grissom starts to pull glass fragments out of my hand, when he encounters a large piece of glass. As he is trying to dislodge the piece, it breaks, effectively slicing his own finger.

"Great" Grissom mutters under his breath

"I'm really sorry" I say quietly, quite unsure if Grissom blames this all on me. I figure not, I was doing what he asked me to do at the time.

"Not your fault, make sure you take separate samples of our DNA to Greg to eliminate us from the evidence" Grissom is slightly annoyed but he can't take it out on Charlotte, she was just doing her job.

The officer is still standing in the room, taking everything in "Sorry again" He says meekly.

Grissom turns to him fists clenched by his sides, frowning he demands "What did you want that was so important that you had to barge in here"?

The officer blanches at Grissom's tone,

"Brass is outside, we have a suspect, and do you want to talk to him"? He replies quickly, silently hoping Grissom won't broadcast this incident to anyone

"Yes, I do want to talk to him", turning to me he continues, "please help Miss Day to her SUV outside so that we can get some evidence to the lab without further jeopardising the case"?

I start to get up placing band aids on my left hand and handing one to Grissom. I has everything I need and I'm keen to get back to the lab myself.

"Of course" replies the embarrassed officer

Grissom turns to me, taking the plaster from with thanks.

"Will you be alright to get this to the lab while I have a chat with this apparent suspect"? He asks

"Absolutely, like you said, I'll get Greg to eliminate our DNA , process the foreign DNA you collected and gets this fiber to Trace"! I tell him holding up the evidence bags with my good hand

"Good, I'll see you back there later"! With that statement he files out the door with one last glare at the cowering officer.

"What can I help you with" He asks

"Just getting the door will be enough; I certainly don't want you a part of the chain of custody" My reply is a bit harsh, I'm not Grissom, "Please" I add quickly and smile

The officer smiles also and says "no problem" he hold the bedroom door with one hand and ushers me out of the house carefully striding behind me almost protectively. Once we're outside he takes the keys strapped to my belt and opens the hatch for me. I put the evidence in my kit and close the hatch.

"Thanks, see you next time" I say as I'm getting in the car.

"No problem, and sorry again" he waves at the car

Back at the lab I realize my shirt has blood from my hand all over it, 'I'll have to change' I say to myself.

I enter the DNA lab, Greg is listening to some rook group as usual, he looks up and smiles when I enter the room and get his attention.

"Hey" He smiles brightly but quickly looks concerned as he notices my shirt and my hand "What happened to you"?

I sigh before answering, it's becoming a long shift and all I want to do now is get changed, grab a cup of coffee and get started processing the rest of the evidence, even when we get a confession the courts need forensic evidence to back up statements.

"Hey yourself, I had an accident at the scene, Grissom cuts his finger trying to help me can you run our DNA to eliminate us"? I ask

"Normally yes, but I'm so backed up I can't see my desk anymore" He waves his hand over the piles of evidence sitting on the desk.

"Dan from days will be able to do it as soon as he gets in" looking at the clock while he speaks

I follow his eyes to the large clock on the wall and am shocked to see it's only two hours left till end of shift.

"That's cool, I know Dan from college he'll do this for me" I reply smiling

"humm, you and Dan huh, I didn't know" He can't hide the smirk

Just as he speaks Nick walks in the room, I always find myself feeling very shy around Nick, I can't seem to stop staring at his broad shoulders, his sculptured arms, flat chest and good looks.

"Who and Dan" He asks smiling at me but talking to Greg

Before Greg can answer I jump in

"Greg is just trying to get my goat" I look at Greg pointedly and continue, "Dan and I have been great friends for years, he is going out with one of my best friends" I try to explain

"Sure, Ok" Greg replies, jumping as I squat his arm. He and Nick just laugh.

"I'm getting changed" I say as I walk out of the lab to no doubt snickering from the boys. I don't care what Greg thinks but I hope Nick doesn't think I'm interested in Dan when I'm extremely interested in him. I sigh heavily and head to the looker room to get out of my stained shirt.

When I'm done and am heading towards the layout room to start processing before the shift ends, I run into Grissom. He holds his hands out to mine to steady us.

"We have to stop meeting like this" He observes playfully

Taken back by the uncharacteristic display I mumble and then smile

"So I take it you have some good news with our case" I query

"Definitely, the guy coughed up a confession faster than I've ever witnessed, as soon as we get all the evidence processed the case we can collaborate his testimony" He's smiling

"About that" I say "Greg is ridiculously backed up so I'm getting Dan from days to run our DNA in the a few hours, I'll get him to call my at home if there is any trouble" I finish and look past him noticing Sara in the break room seemingly observing Grissom and I.

"That's fine, why don't you head home now, I'll finish up here and we'll meet at the beginning of next shift." He says looking at my hand which it looking red and a bit swollen. My eyes follow his and I look at my hand with distain, I'll have to clean it up better when I get home.

"That sounds super to me, see you tonight" I thank him by placing my hand on his arm, squeezing it firmly. This does not go unnoticed by Sara and I can see her frown.

I turn away from him and the questioning look of Sara and bump into Nick.

"Gosh I'm sorry" I begin

"No problem, I never mind bumping into a pretty lady" he's smiling brightly

Blushing I look down and I'm even more surprised when I feel his fingers gently lifting my chin up.

"Charlotte, I didn't mean to embarrass you" he looks concerned

"No, don't be silly" I reply hoping my checks have returned to their normal colour

"Ok then, well I was actually looking for you to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast" The look on his face in genuine

Stunned I blink twice before answering "Sure, when" then realizing he probably meant today

"Now" he replies

"Ok, I'll meet you at the diner then" I smile, my eyes twinkling

"Great, I'll see you there in about ten minutes" He lightly brushes my arm with his hand as he walks away

Still reeling from shock, I pinch myself to see if the conversation had really just transpired, 'Owe, ok I'm not dreaming'

As I walk out of the building I shake my head and wonder when Grissom and Sara will get it together. I have not been the only one who has witnessed the obvious tension between them. Oh well, none of my business,

I head out to my car and drive to the diner. When I pull up, Nick pulls up next to me, he runs over to the driver's side to open the door for me.

"Wow, so chivalry does still exist in Vegas" I say smiling

"I believe you deserve to be treated as a lady" He says seriously

We sit down to enjoy a pleasant meal, chatting non stop about everything and anything. After Nick insists on paying he walks me to my car. As we reach the drivers side door he grabs my hand, I turn around to face him. I almost fall over when he leans forward and kisses my cheek. Blinking in surprise I almost don't hear him.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me for dinner this Friday, I saw that we both have the night off" He asks hurriedly

"YES, I... ah...mean, that would be great" I look down clearly embarrassed by me enthusiasm

He lifts up my chin again and this time plants a kiss squarely on my lips. Just as I start to melt into him he pulls away.

"Great, I can pick you up at seven, is that ok" He's smiling broadly

Almost giddy, I reply

"Yes that would good, I guess I'll see you at next shift though first"

"That you will, sleep well Charlotte" He gives me another quick kiss on my cheek and walks over to his car, turning and waving to me as he drives off.

I lean against my car for a few minutes before getting in and driving home. My dreams will be better than I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shrilling of my phone wakes me up only after a few hours sleep.

"Day" I groggily say into the phone

"I can't believe you kept this from me after all these years" The loud, upset Dan is hurting my head, he continues "You told me you didn't know who your father was and I believed you, how could you, Charlotte"?

My confusion is growing

"What are you talking about Dan" More awake now

"YOU and GRISSOM" He yells in to the phone still upset

Definitely more awake now "What about us" I ask worriedly

"I ran the DNA like you asked me to, you knew I'd find out, why didn't you just tell me" Calming slightly, now sounding hurt.

"Ok Dan, back up, please believe me that I have no idea what you're talking about" I'm sitting up in bed upset myself now.

The tone is now set to concern. "You're being honest with me" He asks

"Yes, what is this all about, please don't start yelling again" I'm getting a bit worried now.

"Wow, ok, well here goes, I run the DNA from you and Grissom and I got a match" He begins

"What do you mean a match, to another crime" I ask

"Nooo. To each other" He seem timed

"Huh" Really not understanding I must be dreaming

"The DNA of you and Grissom has a thirteen point match in alleles" Hearing my shocked gasp he goes on.

"Charlotte, Grissom is your father, there no other explanation"


	2. chapter two

Sara's POV

I can see them in the hallway, they look cozy. I curse myself for thinking this way, I like Charlotte, she's only been with us for three months, she's really nice and is an excellent CSI.

I was surprised when I heard she was from Australia I thought she wouldn't be able to keep up with the hectic pace of Vegas but she has brilliantly. So, then why do I feel so uneasy watching an interaction between her and Grissom? It's not like we're married. At that I smile to myself I never thought we'd be dating either but here we are at the 6 month mark and still going strong. I don't think anyone at the lab knows about us yet which is great; I don't think I could handle the inquisition.

Still here I am staring at two people obviously talking about a case and I'm jealous. I shake my head and curse myself again. I'm sure I've noticed sexual tension between her and Nick, haven't I?

I go back to my break, only a couple of hours to go till I'm wrapped up in Grissom's arms on his couch.....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom's POV

After talking to Charlotte I feel great, our case is almost wrapped up and that means I'll be on my couch with Sara sooner than expected... mmm Sara, I still can't believe that we're dating, dating that sounds so juvenile. I can't think of an alternate word at the moment so dating will do.

Back to Charlotte, I hope she's ok, I had my reservations about hiring a foreigner I wasn't sure she could hack Vegas it's a long way from the life of Australia. But still she seems to be fitting in perfectly.

Since Warrick and Catherine finally got it together and have shifted to day shift so that they can start a family, I thought the graveyard shift would suffer. But with Greg and now Charlotte working in the field and of course Sara and Nick everything seems to be running perfectly. I know Greg wants more time out of the lab, but I can't seem to find a replacement. I wonder if this Dan guy Charlotte mentioned wants to swap shifts? Hhhmmm

One hour to go till I'm in Sara's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick's POV

I just saw Charlotte in the lab, at first I thought she was flirting with Greg but then I saw the look of annoyance on her face and I knew he was teasing her.... then I heard the name Dan??? I'd better go in and see what that's about.

I know Charlotte is a bit young, (26) but I can't seem to stop thinking about her and I have noticed that she may be interested in me.

I think it's time I asked her out.

I walk in and announce myself. I noticed that Charlotte immediately blushes and that makes me smile, I look at her when I talk to Greg.

She says they're just friends and I believe her, she does storm off though, I hope she doesn't think I don't believe her. I'll give her a few minutes to change then I'll find her and ask her to breakfast.

I say goodbye to Greg and head off to Trace.

Fifteen minutes later...

I see her talking to Grissom, I stop and observe them. I can't help but notice a slight resemblance between the two of them, they both have the exact same eyes and dark curly hair and because Charlotte keeps her hair short she looks even more like him, strange, oh well I'll stand here and wait till they're finished.

I look past them briefly and notice Sara in the break room, she's also watching them but with a concerning look on her face. I smile and shake my head, I wonder if she knows I spotted her and Grissom at Lake Tahoe last weekend when I was there with some buddies. They were all nuzzled up together on the beach, then Grissom started rubbing lotion on her back. I almost fell over when I saw him bend down and kiss her neck, she responded by turning over on her back and enveloped him in a very sensual hug, kissing and fondling. I laughed all the way back to our cabin. I was so happy they finally go it together and I decided to keep this bit of info to myself for now... maybe I'll get a chance to use it as black mail later.. he he.

I come back to reality when I see Charlotte walking away from Grissom, it's now or never.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. chapter three

Back at Charlotte's house

After convincing Dan I had no idea about the DNA, he apologizes and assures me the strictest confidence, although as Grissom is the primary he has to give him his findings. I gasped at that. He quickly tells me he can hold off till the start of the shift and suggests I go around to his house and confront him before shifts starts and have a chance to rectify everything. I tell him I will and say my goodbyes, he tells me to please ring him and let him know what happens. I promise I will.

I stare at the phone and think.

_Back in 1985.... _

_Mum, why don't I have a daddy? Everyone at school does except me?_

_She looks at me and tears form in her eyesâ€.._

_Charlotte, honey I've tried to tell you before but I wanted to wait till you were a little bit older._

_No, tell me now._

_Ok, well you do actually have a daddy darling, he just doesn't live with us. He lives in America. I went to a talk at the big girl school and a man was there, telling us a story about bugs._

_Interrupting... Bugs? Cool, I love bugs._

_I know you do honey, I guess that was bound to happen. Anyway I didn't pay much attention to his name. My friends called him bugman and I went along with that. Unfortunately and please don't be upset with mummy darling..._

_So how did he become my daddy?_

_Well after the talk was over I went up and talk to him, he was so handsome, (she hugs me as she says this). He and I saw each just that one night, she goes on. One thing lead to another and well the next thing I knew, He was back in America and I found out I was having you. I didn't even know his name. And of course the school where he talked was shut down a week later and no-one remembers a one hour talk on bugs. Apparently he was here for other reasons but I couldn't find them._

_I'm really sorry honey, she crying now._

_It's ok, I don't need a Daddy, I have you! _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I never once thought of him again after that, and I certainly didn't think I would end up working for him out of the millions of people in America

I knew I had to talk to Grissom. I began to panic, what if he doesn't believe me.. I guess I have the DNA to back me up.. What if he fires me... No he wouldn't do that, it could hurt the lab.. Oh god I close my eyes and drag myself out of bed. I decide to get ready for work and head over to his house immediately before shift.

I pull into Grissom's street, I'm taken back to noticed Sara's car out the front, I pull up stop and wait a bit. My eyes widen when I see Sara walking out of Grissom's door kissing him before she walks to her car, they wave and Grissom goes back inside. Quickly I duck down so Sara doesn't see me. I wait till the coast is clear and head to his front door.

I'm standing nervously at his front door trying to will myself to knock. When I finally do I hear a rustling and then footsteps, I disheveled looking Grissom opens the door widely obviously expecting to see someone else at his door.

He frowns when he sees that it's me and not Sara.

"Charlotte"? He quizzes "What are you doing here"? Obviously wondering how I even know where he lives.

"UM... I um" I stammer

"Yes" He eyes me

"Can I come in, I have to talk to you in private" I get out quickly.

"Um... OK" He looks skeptical

He motions for me to sit down, and I do.

He sits down next to me and looks at me with concern

"How's your hand" He asks lightly touching it. I blanch at his touch, not sure what to think anymore.

This makes him more concerned

"Charlotte, what is it"

I take a deep breath and start

"Um, Dan ran our DNA and called me at home" I begin

"OK" ??

"He found, ah, something interesting..." I go on

"Yes"?

I can't even look at him now

I just blurt it all out

"Dan discovered that our DNA matches... we have a 12 point alleles match... That means that you have to be my father" (obviously... I internally slap myself)

I look up to see his face, it's white, deathly pale. His eyes are very wide and his mouth is open but no words are coming out.

"I ...ah.... don't know what to say Charlotte, think there has to be a mistake"

I then relay my mum's story to him, the look on his face is of utter disbelief.

"Oh my god" He says dropping his head into his hands.

I'm also looking down, unable to decide what to do next.

I get the biggest surprise of my life when I feel two big arms enveloping me into a hug. A hug so tight I can't breathe.

I can't help it and I start to cry. All the emotion over the last 20 years comes to ahead. He's crying, I'm crying, we just sit there holding each other not saying anything.

I leave Grissom's apartment feeling like a new person. We decide to meet at his house again soon. I tell him I don't want anyone to know at the las about this until I can prove myself to be worthy of my position on my own before they find out I'm the bosses daughter. He agrees and bluntly blinks when I say the word daughter. I warn him that Dan will give him the results himself, but assure him he has been silenced.

Before I leave he tells me we still need to meet about the case before shift in his office.

"Ok, I'll see you then" I head straight to work and wait in the break room for him to arrive.

Forty five minutes later, before I see anyone else from shift, I follow Grissom into his office, we sit across from his desk, facing each other.

Before I let him speak, I get straight into it.

"Did the evidence collaborate his statement"? I ask

"Yes, it's cut and dry, you did a good job" He answers

"Yeah right" I say "before of after I contaminated the evidence, then got sent home early to tend to my wounds"? I roll my eyes at the memory

He has a smile on his face, but it quickly leaves.

"Charlotte, I think you always do a good job here, you work hard, you play nicely with others and the whole lab respects you".

Taken back I recover to say "Thank you Boss"!

This doesn't go unnoticed by Grissom

"All I'm saying is, good work"!

I manage a weak smile.. I ponder then say "Please don't tell me that you think I'll start expecting special treatment from you now"?

"No, of course not"! He says seriously

"Good" With that I stand to leave the room

"Charlotte" Grissom asks as he walks from behind his desk

"Yeah" I turn to look at him

"I really want to get to know you better, I don't think I have what it takes to be a father, but I'd really like to try to be friends" He says nervously

"I'd really like that too" I reply. I touch his arm, he grabs it and pulls me into a hug, kissing the top of my head

"God, I have no idea how I feel about you now" He says into my hair.

"Ah hem"

We both spin around to see Nick and Sara standing at his door, it seems doubtful they heard us.

"Yes" Grissom asks them, letting me go. I slip out of the door into the break room

"Just waiting for assignments boss" Nick replies

"I'll be right there" He shuts the door to his office.

I see Nick and Sara file into the break room, I walk over to Nick and I whisper "Are we still on for tomorrow night"?

He looks at me, slightly taken back, maybe thinking... "I guess" he says, walking away from me to get a cup of coffee.

Just then Grissom walks in with assignment slips in hand.

Nick, Sara, DB in a Hotel off the strip, call Greg if you need him, Charlotte, you're with me" He finishes talking and exits the room, before I can say anything, Nick and Sara leave without saying goodbye. I guess they're in a bad mood, that can happen in this job.

The shift ends with everyone working a few hours overtime. I'm getting my things out of my locker when I see Grissom come in.

"Good work tonight, enjoy your night off and I'll see you next shift" He smiles

"Thanks, I will, Nick is taking me out" I say absently

I turn to see a look on Grissom's face

"What" I ask

"UM, you're going out with Nick"? How long has this been going on"? He queries

"There's nothing going on, It's just a date" I reply hoping to defuse the situation

"Oh, ok, well have fun and be careful" He points at me

"Ha ha, I though you said you didn't have what it takes to be a father, it sure sounds like you can to me" I laugh

He smiles brightly and shakes his head, looking seriously for a minute. "I'd really like to try, I guess it just happens naturally" He ponders out loud

"Maybe so" I reply I place my hand on his arm and squeeze but quickly pull away as I see Sara come into the room, Grissom look at me then see Sara himself.

"Have a good night Charlotte" He finishes

"You too" I look to Sara... "See you next shift Sara" I say

"Yep" Is all I get in return. I hope Nick's mood doesn't match Sara's tonight; I'm really looking forward to it.


	4. chapter four

Getting ready

I stand in front of my mirror trying to decide if I like the outfight I've chosen to wear on my date with Nick.

I think so, I go to my PC to check my email until he arrives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara's POV

I'm standing with Nick at Grissom's door watching him take Charlotte into a hug... he wouldn't even hug me at work.

Nick looks upset as well, maybe there is something happening between him and Charlotte.

Oh my god, what did he just say... no, it's not possible. I look over at Nick and he looks stunned, obviously he heard it too.

It takes me a moment to recover when I hear Nick interrupt them.

I watch them part and watch Charlotte slip past us into the break room. I turn to hear Grissom's answer the I too walk into the break room. I' unable to look at Charlotte though and I feel sorry for Nick when I see her walk up to him. He says something I cant hear then walks off... that can't be good. Just them Grissom walks in... No way... I'm with Nick and even after we catch them in his office he blatantly pares himself with her. I'm in shock.

On the way to the crime scene I look at Nick, worried.

"I know what you're thinking Sara" He says... "I don't to talk about, ok"?

"Ok" I reply we get on with the job.

I'm on my way out, headed into the locker room when I see them again being affectionate, why can't she keep her hands off him????

Yep, I reply to her when she says goodbye... I don't talk to Grissom, I just grab my coat and head out.

He catches up with me before I can get into my car.

"Wait, hold on" he says

Turn to face him, visibly upset.

"Honey, what's wrong" He sounds genuine but I can't look at him

"Nothing" I say

"Ok, then, have it your way" He turns to leave

"MY WAY" I exclaim "This isn't my way" I'm waving my hand between us now

"What are you talking about" He asks

"Just forget it, Grissom, I think I need a break from you for awhile" I say

"OOkkkay" He sighs "For how long"?

"When I'm ready" I snap I jump into my car and drive off and I look back seeing a sad looking Grissom... good I think, you can't have it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick's POV

I can't believe my eyes... they're in his office hugging. I'm standing next to Sara watching this display.

What did he just say!!! Right, well I'm glad I found out now.

I can tell Sara's upset by the slight, I don't say anything to her, but I attempt to get Grissom's attention...

They break apart instantly, looking guilty if you ask me.... Charlotte backs out of his office and into the hall; I don't care where she's going.

Grissom dismisses me and I follow Sara into the break room. I see Charlotte in the corner and am shocked when she comes right over to me and asks if we're still on for tonight! I'm curious to why she thinks we are still going on a date when she obviously wants Grissom... I say I guess, I'll go over to her place later and have it out with her.

Grissom comes in and 'shock horror sides himself with Charlotte, I see Sara blanch and I know this will be a long night.

She tries to talk to me in the car nut I just can't have this conversation with her right now, I'm too confused.

Ten Hours later I find myself heading to Charlottes.....

Before I get there my phone rings..

It's Grissom, A high profile mutable, he needs everyone in tonight.

"I'll be there in twenty" I say to him

Oh well I have it out with Charlotte later/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm expecting Nick any minute now...

My phone starts to ring..

"Day" I answer

"Hi, It's me" Grissom is on the other end

"What's up" I say immediately

"I'm sorry about your night, but I need everyone in" He says

"No problem, I'll see you in thirty"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shift was tedious, everyone was exhausted when it was finally over. We still have a long way to go on the case though, everyone was sent home to sleep and start fresh next shift.

I find Nick in the locker room, I barely say him all shift, it was like he was avoiding me.

"Hey" I say as I walk into the room

"Hey" he doesn't look up

I walk over to him and put my hands on his waist. I end over his shoulder and sigh. "I was really looking forward to tonight, when do you think we can reschedule"?

Before he can answer me Grissom and Sara walk into the room, Grissom seems embarrassed to see me with my hands on Nick, Sara just look annoyed.

"Hey guys, sorry about tonight, good work though" He seems proud of us

"No problem" I say smiling at him.

"Charlotte can us please meet me in my office before you leave" Grissom queries

Both Nick and Sara look at me when I say

"Of course"

I file out of the room, obviously not able to talk to Nick at the moment... I'll call him later.

I'm looking at Grissom's pet spider when I hear him come in.

He rushes over and gives me a warm welcoming hug.

Putting me back down he's smiling brightly and a bit smugly too I might add.

"What is it" I ask

"Well I've been thinking about you non stop since that day you came to my house... and I've got you here today to see if it's possible for you to accompany me to the town hall..." he leaves me hanging and confused

"To do what" I ask

"Charlotte, I would be honored if you would do me the pleasure of becoming Charlotte Grissom"?

"Oh my god" I exclaim "Do you really mean it"?

"Of course, I would be dead serious about something like this" He adds, "I know you still want to keep this from the lab bit I would really like to announce this as soon as possible"

"Oh my god" I say again

He laughs... "Is that a Yes"?

"Yes, yes, yes" I'm beaming, I run to him and jump into his arms. Bouncing up and down, tears form in my eyes.

"I now my mum would be really happy is she were still alive" I say sadly

"I hope so" He replies

I hug him again and then say.... "So when do you want to go"

"There's no time like the present" He answers

My eyes light up even more.

"You mean, right now"?

He cocks his arm up and motions my to take it, pulling me out of his room and out of the lab

"Yep, right now" I'll drive"

I climb into his car and we drive off. Oblivious to the fact that Nick and Sara had heard and seen the whole thing.....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick watches Sara running off to her car, tears streaming down her face. He is so mad he's sure steam is coming out of his ears.

He stalks out to his car, not sure if he'll get any sleep, Worried about Sara and furious with Grissom for hurting her this much. He's not sure how he feels about Charlotte, he really thought she liked him, how did she kiss him back and agree to go out with him if she was going to end up marrying Grissom??? He shakes his head, gets in his car and heads home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara can't believe her ears or her eyes; it feels like a nightmare... Grissom had hurt her in the past but surely even he couldn't do this to her???? She can't take it anymore, when she sees them leave, with tears running down her face, she runs to her car and heads home, not looking forward to shift.

A few hours into pretend to sleep mode Sara is startled by a knocking on her door.

She cautiously opens it not sure what to think when she sees a beaming Grissom standing on the doorstep. Before she can say anything, Grissom barges past her and engulfs her into a hug. He starts to kiss her neck and run his hands up the shirt, exclaiming how happy he feels

Sara pulls back abruptly

"How dare you" She screams

Clearly taken back by her outburst, Grissom says"Huh, what on earth are you talking about"?

"Get out, get out now" She's still screaming... "I won't let you do this to me"

"Do what to you" Grissom is very confused now and slightly worried, what could he have done to upset her... he had been focusing on Charlotte over the last week, but she was the one who said she wanted some space.

"I really mean it... GET OUT" Sara is defiant

Backing out the door Grissom raises his hands in defeat. "OK, I'll do what you want, please talk to me when you've calmed down"?

Sara slams the door shut and fall against the back of it, crying again. Pull yourself together she tells herself, you need to work with him in three hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick had been trying to sleep for hours and it wasn't working. He was a bit surprised though when he heard a knock at his door.

He stumbled to his front door, rubbing his eyes he opens it to a very bemused Charlotte.

"Hi" She beams

"What are you doing here Charlotte"? Is his greeting

Taken back a bit, she presses on.

"I just wanted to see you so that we could finish our conversation from earlier" She says

"Which conversation" Nick still hasn't said hello or invited her in.

Charlotte senses she may have come over at a bad time, she hurriedly gets out what she came here to say... "I want to reschedule our date for the weekend, I was really looking forward to it and even though I love my job I was sorry it didn't happen"

"I don't believe you" Nick has raised his voice considerably seeing as Charlotte is still standing on his doorstep.

"What" Charlotte exclaims

"I thought you were a decent person, and I really wanted to get to know you better. I actually thought you were attracted to me too" Nick shakes his head, getting emotional

"I am attracted to you and I've liked you for ages... I never expected you to feel the same way about me and I was so excited that you asked me out... I have no idea why you're angry at me but I certainly don't have to take it, Goodbye Nick" She rushes away from his door not willing to hear his response, she hears the door slam, gets in her car and begins to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get to the lab early and head for the locker room, I decide to see if Dan is still here, maybe he can make me feel better, and I need to tell him that Grissom has adopted me and I'm Now Charlotte Grissom!

'I can't believe him...' I'm still angry at Nick for his outburst. ''why would he treat me that way'?

I was so busy heading to see Dan that I didn't see him and he grabs me

"Hey Charlotte, I've been trying to reach you all day" He looks really concerned

"Dan, what's up, what have I done now" I say deflated

"Charlotte, I swear to you that I didn't breathe a word of the DNA thingo anyone" He starts.... People are talking Charlotte, I heard today in the locker room that you and Grissom got married at the town hall and that Grissom will be announcing as soon as possible"

"What"? I cover my eyes with my hand and feel tears rising up again.

"Oh my god" I say That must be Nick was on about" "But why couldn't he have just asked me that instead of yelling at me, wow, he must think so little of me. I was a fool to believe he was different form the others".

Dan's not sure what I'm saying... "Huh" He asks

I look at him through wounded eyes and say "Nick asked me out, we got called in and it didn't happen. I went over there today to reschedule and he just yelled at to leave" Tears are forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry Charlotte" Dan's hand is on my shoulder.

I look up and say "I need to find Grissom"

I don't look back at Dan, I know he understands, he's a good friend.

I find Grissom in his office, he's a mess, I assume he's received the same treatment from Sara as I received from Nick.

Walking in, he looks up when I close the door behind me.

"Grissom we have to talk"

Ever though he can sense something is wrong he jokes... "You know you can call me Dad if you like"?

Slightly taken back I press on.. "Ok, DAD... I think I know why you look the way you do"! He was smiling at the Dad part but it quickly goes to a frown

"You do" He asks

"Yes, I'm thinking we have to announce our news sooner that I would have liked" I begin "I seems that the gossip moguls of the lab have been working over time... Apparently you and I are married"

At this statement Grissom is on his feet "What did you say"?

"You heard me Dad... Married, and that's now what Sara and Nick think too"!

The look of realization flashes over his face, he knows things between him and Sara are delicate because of their history, but he did think they were at a point where this sort of conversation could be had before it escalates to this level.

Frowning he says "Follow me honey"

I do so and follow him out to the break room were Nick, Sara and Greg are sitting around the table, I glance at Nick, he's fuming and wont look our way, Sara just looks defeated. I sigh quietly.

Grissom interjects the sour mood. "Right you three follow me, Now"

Daunted by the sound of his voice they all get up and follow him, I step in beside him, he looks at me and grabs my hand, I don't dare look back at the others.

He walks us into the conference room and motions everyone to sit down. Not letting go of my hand I stay standing beside him.

Sara goes back to slumping and can sense we're about to announce our "Marriage". Nick just stares at our hands still entwined. Greg looks confused.

"I have brought you in here to make an announcement" Grissom starts

Greg's interest piques and stares at us, slowly Nick and Sara look at us.

Grissom pushes on... "Unfortunately this isn't how we wanted to do this, but seeing as everyone has decided to listen to the rumors rather and waiting to hear the truth, we're telling you now.

Nick and Sara look a little guilty and now a bit confused.

Grissom lets go of my hand ad then wraps a arm over my shoulder, he looks at my lovingly and then says...."Everyone I would like to introduce to you... Charlotte... Grissom". Sara is about to storm off, nick looks like he want to join her Greg's eyes are wide, then Grissom drops the bomb..... "My daughter"!

He then stops looking at me and faces the threesome with a bit of a scowl.

I have never seen the look of pure guilt before but think I saw it both on Nick and Sara's face.

Greg runs up to me and is grinning madly... "Wow" he says I had no idea, but I always thought you and Grissom looked similar"

"Thanks Greg I think that's a compliment" I say

"Do you think we could meet you back in the break room Greg"? Grissom asks

Looking at Nick and Sara, sensing something... "Sure thing, see you soon".

I step back from Grissom and make a point to stepping towards a sheepish Nick.

"I'm not sure we have a friendship to save Nick, so whatever you have to say, save it he's clearly taken back but looks down at his feet, I look over at Sara, She's crying I walk over to her and Say, If my memory serves me correctly you were told to just ask someone about their business instead of speculating behind their backs" She blanches at my familiar words and immediately apologizes. Forget it Sara, it's more important you patch things up with Grissom... I hear a couch behind me... Turning I smile, back to Sara I say, I mean patch things up with my Dad"! And then I smile, we hug and I walk out of the room.

Assignments were given, tasks were completed and I was left feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. Standing in the locker room I hear dad come in.

"Hey" I say to him with an tired expression on my face.

"Hey, yourself, how are you" he asks giving me a quick hug

"I'll live" I reply

He smirks at my remark and goes on to tell me that he's patched things up with Nick and Sara and suggest I give Nick a chance.

"Maybe, Dad, I just find it difficult he would treat me that way, with such distain, without even bothering to ask me" I sigh and sit on the bench

"I know honey, but please don't take after me in the romance department, if something great comes along, grab it with both hands and don't let go" He sits next to me and puts a hand on my knee.

"Ok, dad, I'll think about it" I get up, hug him briefly and walk out to my car, ready for the longest, hottest shower and my bed.

I hear the doorbell as I get out of the shower, grumbling to my self, I'm tried, I just spent the last hour on the phone to everyone who had heard the news and wanted to discuss it, and I had called Dan with the news, he was ecstatic and said we all had to go out and celebrate.

I wrap the towel loosely around my chest, maybe my appearance will convince whoever's at the door to go away.

My hair is still wet and I leave wet footprints on my floor as I make my way to the door.

I'm surprised to see Nick when I open the door, I immediately tug on my towel for a little more support.

I'm not really pleasant when I ask him what he wants.

"Can I come in"? I don't want to have this conversation on you front door step"

"Oh really, and you think I wanted to stand on your front door step and be berated like I was"? I'm really not pleasant now.

He looks down sheepishly... "I'm so sorry, I had no right to treat you that way, I just really thought that you liked me and was as attracted to me as I am to you, I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again, but I think that we could make it work, I really think we could have something special and I desperately want to try, I can only promise you that I will **never jump to conclusions** again" He got it all out on one breath. Looking down as he spoke, he looked up to gage my response.

He seemed relived that I was crying with a smile on my face,

"How can I stay mad at you when you go and make a declaration like that on my doorstep with me in a towel no less" I shake my head, Nick eyes are welling up also, then he says

"May I come in now"?

I grab his shirt and drag him into my house. I pull him into a giant hug and let myself cry on his shoulder.

"Everything you thought is correct, Nick, I'm very attracted to you and I really like you also. Would like to give it a go, maybe can go to that dinner now"? I realize my towel is slightly falling down, Nick glances at it and then looks curious when I don't pull it up. With an eye raised He asks the question without words, I answer him by throwing my arms around him and passionately kissing him. He holds me with both arms and returns the kiss with gusto, we are both holding onto each other and I think to myself that I'll never let go.............

My mind escapes when he gently pushes me towards my bedroom...........................

the end


End file.
